Masks and Bombshells
by PastMyBedTime
Summary: "Stop," I mumbled as Fang kissed my neck. His lips grazed my shoulders, I let out a small laugh and pushed him away only to have him twirl me around to face him and kiss me on the mouth. We were standing in the middle of the school hallway and we both knew how much trouble we could get in. Especially if his girlfriend caught us. (Rated M for sexual scenes and language.)
1. Chapter 1

"Stop," I mumbled as Fang kissed my neck. I didn't want him to stop. He and I both knew that. His lips grazed my shoulders, I let out a small laugh and pushed him away only to have him twirl me around to face him and kiss me on the mouth. We were standing in the middle of the school hallway and we both knew how much trouble we could get in. Especially if his girlfriend caught us.  
"A teacher is going to see us and we'll get detention." I said to him.  
"Stop worrying, Max." He smiled and took my hand, bringing me to one of the few one stall bathrooms. He shut the door behind me and I heard a very familiar click.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered in his ear as he began to kiss my neck, feverishly.  
I felt a pull at my shirt from his hands but I kept my arms down, denying him the view he wants.  
"Come on, Max."  
"Fang, you have a girlfriend." I pointed out.  
"Not for long I don't." He whispered in my ear, seductively.

His lips found mine and he began to force his tongue into my mouth. I responded immediately with mine. Our tongues had a small fight but in the end he won and he began to explore my mouth, while his hands explored something else. They were on my chest kneading and groping. I felt myself instantly want him and losing almost all self control. He had me pushed against the door, my back hitting the door handle and I heard the pop of it unlocking, but at this point I didn't even care.

I began to strip him of his shirt and I threw that to the side as I began to do the same with his pants. I fumbled with his buckle for a few seconds and he impatiently pulled away from the kiss and quickly pulled his pants off and let me work the way with his briefs. He kept kissing me so hard I had less than a chance to take in a view that was so long and hard I was shocked. Noticing he wasn't fully erect, I lowered myself to my knees and began to kiss the head then slowly placed my entire mouth around it, bobbing up and down. He let out a pleasured moan and I smiled to myself as I kept going. After some more bobbing I didn't even have to hold the rod up it was so erect. I began to keep kissing the tip and licked downwards to where my mouth found his balls and played with them, licking them up and down. He let out a final moan before cumming and hitting the mirror.

He then stared at my fully clothed body and swiftly tugged my shirt off without me even having a chance to argue. My shirt gone He then unclipped my bra and removed my shorts and panties. He hoisted me up onto the sink and began kneading my chest.  
"Your turn." He smiled.

He placed his lips around one of my boobs and flicked my hard nipples with his tongue. I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
"Oh, Fang, more!" I moaned.  
He sucked and licked. Then he kissed downwards, continuing past my stomach. His tongue entered me and I breathed heavily. His tongue moved quick and rapidly and I felt myself moan. He ate me out and left me tired and breathing heavily. Although, I still wanted more.

He took his still hard rod and aimed it at my entrance. I felt him enter me and I felt so much desire. I bounced up and down moaning and feeling pleasure run through my veins.  
"I'm gonna cum." I moaned and he responded the same.

Just then I heard a small creak and during our climax and watched as Fang's girlfriend opened the door. She stood, frozen. She looked paralyzed. I, however, had managed to jump off of the counter and cover myself with a shirt while Fang stand there completely naked.

"Lissa," He began, trying to think of anything he could say that could explain this.  
Broken from her paralysis by his voice, she responded.  
"Don't." She said, icily. By this point I was completely dressed. I had thrown a pair of pants at Fang, who was currently struggling to put them on.  
"You... You cheated on me?" She breathed. "Not just cheated on me but had _sex_ at _school_."  
"Lissa I-."  
"Fang, this is low. This is fucking low. We are done. So done."  
Fang, having been sick and tired of being interrupted, blew up, "You know what Lissa? That is fucking fine by me! For all I care you can go fuck yourself! All you do is talk about yourself, I can't get in a word to talk about anything and its all about you. If I could've I would've broken up with you months ago, but I couldn't.. Because you wouldn't shut up."  
"Look, for what its worth, Lissa, I'm really sorry." I said. Not knowing what else to do I mumbled a short apology to Fang before walking out of that awkward situation.

I ran to my class and opened the door.  
"That was a long bathroom break, Ms. Ride." My teacher, Mr. Renalds, smirked.  
"Yes, well, schools aren't the only things that have periods." I flashed a smile his way and walked back to my seat.  
Nodding, Mr. Renalds continued his lesson, obviously embarrassed.

After the bell rang, I rushed home after this day, hoping it couldn't get any worse. When I got home I saw Fang on my front steps. I blushed and looked away, him being the last person I wanted to see at this moment.  
"Fang, not now."  
"Can I talk to you?" Fang asked.  
"Fang, I am so embarrassed."  
"Of what? Your body? Don't be. Those boobs, that ass, they're fi-."  
"Don't be such an ass hole. You know what I'm embarrassed about. I can't believe we got caught by Lissa."  
We stood there awkwardly for a moment.  
"So you two broke up?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He responded. I felt a small grin hit my face.  
"What is that?" He questioned.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"Just I've been waiting six months for you to break up with her."

His lips hit mine, abruptly.  
I pulled away, "That's enough for one day."  
I went inside and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After that long day I ate dinner and took a shower, getting ready for bed. Exiting my bathroom I lied down on my bed with nothing but a towel covering me. I was thinking about the problems I had caused and the moment of Lissa walking in kept replaying in my head. Embarrassment kept hitting me and I could feel my face getting redder and decided to shake the subject from my mind. Without paying attention to the fact I was still soaking wet and naked I began to fall asleep when I heard a knocking at my window. I tightened the towel around me and peaked forward to see who it was. Fang, living next door to me, was at my window.

He flashed a smile as I opened the window and he looked me up and down.

"What do you have on under that?" He smirked.

"Why did you actually come to see me?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Because I really am sorry."

"And I really am embarrassed."

"This wasn't how she was supposed to find out." He said after a moment.

"Wow, thanks for that one Captain Obvious."

"I'm so sorry. I just never meant for you to get hurt." He said shoving his hands in his pocket. I took my hands off the window sill and sat down on my bed, thinking. He took it as a welcoming to come in.

"It is your fault." I said, he chuckled in response. "But I forgive you."

I stood up to motion for him to leave but my towel got caught on my bed side table and fell took in a breath and I watched as a bulge in his pants formed. Trying to recollect myself, and highly shocked I tugged at my towel which stayed considerably stuck. Fang walked over to me and took my chin between to fingers. Expecting his mouth to hit mine I shut my eyes but then took in a shaky breath as his tongue licked my lips and I let out a soft moan, opening my mouth while doing so. He licked my tongue and kissed my lips softly. He lied down on the bed while I looked over at him. He unexpectedly grabbed my hips and managed to hoist me onto the bed. I slowly connected the dots and sat myself on top of his face. His hands came up between my thighs and spread the skin between them. He then pushed himself up and began to lick my insides. He bit and tongued rapidly. I felt him hit my g-spot and I let out a long moan. He kept going until I finally cummed into his mouth. Relatively pleased and feeling in control I told him to finger me. I lied down on my back and he stuck a single finger into me while the other hand groped my chest. Another finger went in and I saw him fumbling with his now enormously bulging pants. One more finger slid in and I began to feel overwhelmed but very pleasured. He then took his penis into his hands and slipped it into me, knowing I was very wet. Moving back and forth I let out a moan. He pulled out and cummed onto my wall.

He fell back onto my bed and relax. As I relaxed as well I began to feel my energy come back to me. After a few minutes I stood up and so did he. He walked towards the window and I came over to him to kiss him good bye. He leaned forward and as we kissed he picked me up to where I was straddling him while standing. He set me down on the table and continued to make out with me.  
"You should go," I mumbled between kisses.  
"You don't honestly want that." He breathed seductively. He then hoisted me back off the table and placed me onto the bed, even after saying that. He grabbed his clothes and said, "Good night." and left.

* * *

Lissa, being my sister's best friend, had come over two weekends later. She completely avoided eye contact with me and ignored pretty much any attempt at apology I made. I decided if that was the only 'revenge' I would face then I really didn't care. Lissa was two years younger than me and a very weak 16 year old, she wasn't a big girl, in fact she was really skinny, but she had no strength. The only athletic thing I could know about her is just how flexible she is. I wasn't very threatened by that though.

In the last two weeks I hadn't had much time to hang out with Fang. The only free day I had was today, but sadly Lissa was here, so I'd be going over to his house. Walking past Ella's door while I got ready. I heard giggles and a "Yeah, you wear it underneath."

Frustrated with Ella for ignoring me for the past weeks I called, "Still learning what a bra is?"

"Shut up!" Ella called back.

I went into my room and got dressed and did my hair. I left my room to get a text from Fang saying things had come up and apologizing. I sighed and sat down.

* * *

-Fang's POV-

I was outside a few minutes ago. I bumped into Lissa who said she needed to talk to me. I nodded and smiled. She said some where private so I invited her into my house, knowing my parents were away on a business trip I knew it would be a very quiet area. I asked how long she thought it would take, as kindly as possible. She said it may take a while so I just texted Max to let her know.

I set my phone down and walked back into the room with Lissa. She was wearing a corset that went under her chest, pushing them upwards, and a thong that was literally just some strings. I took in a shaky breath and tried not to look at her.

"What?" She breathed while pinching at one of her nipples. "You can cheat on me but not Max?"

I didn't respond.

She took the thong and grabbed the string between her crotch and her bottom and she moved it back and forth slowly. Her wet cunt making the string glistened.

"Well you're staring aren't you? You know how badly I want your long hard dick," She pushed two fingers into herself, "In my wet, wet pussy."

"Stop." I tried to say as she moved closer to me, but I really didn't want it to stop.

"Oh Fang, that's not what you want is it?" She said getting very close to me.

* * *

-Max POV-

Ella walked past my open door and stopped and stared out the window, she then continued on with a humored face which cued me to know she was up to something. Looking out my window I saw Fang and Lissa, Lissa being what looked like practically naked, very close.

I jumped off my bed and stormed out of the house.

* * *

-Fang POV-

Lissa edged closer to me her lips close to mine. She grabbed my hand and started to move it toward her chest. Suddenly, a jolt of will power over whelmed me and I pulled away, managing to walk five feet closer to the door.

"Y-You should go." I said, opening the door and forgetting she was almost entirely nude. I heard gasps from neighborly mothers and kids giggling. I went to shut the door but something pushed it back open.

"Fang." Max said walking through the door then jumped a little bit at Lissa, "You better have a damn good reason why she is looking like that and was up close and personal with you."

"Its not my fault, I promise." I tried responding. Max nodded. I was shocked that she immediately believed me.

"Lissa, if this is how you planned on getting back at me then I applaud your _try_. Let me remind you though that the reason that it didn't work between you and Fang is because I was the conflict. And Fang doesn't need two conflicts in his life. So there's the door."

At that moment if I had seen something sexier then that it wouldn't exist.

Lissa put on the clothes she was wearing earlier and walked out with a "What ever. You'll see."

"You were hot back there." I said unintentionally.

"Oh, you think me yelling things at people is hot? Then you better look out because I'm about to look pretty damn attractive in a minute." She responded.

"I thought you believed me?" I inquired.

"I do. But why did you let her in here... Or cancel on me... Or... Do you know how bad this looks for you right now...?"

I tried to explain everything that went down to her.

"But... I have one question... Why do you believe me?"

"Fang, I've known you for five years. Literally every time you try to lie you accidentally tell the truth." She responded.


End file.
